Tout est question de hauteur
by NeoisnotHamlet
Summary: Molly, Molly Hooper, et si elle avait tout faux, et que si, elle était bien à la hauteur? La parfaite hauteur pour cette tâche, et Sherlock ne dira pas le contraire. Lui.


Bonjour, ici Neo, voilà un tout petit -vraimentpetit- One Shot, un Molly!Centric ! Ici, pas de slash, juste une petite introspection de notre Hooper ! ~

Sherlock BBC, ainsi que les personnages de la série ne sont pas en ma possession ! Je ne retire aucun profits toussa toussa.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Pas à la hauteur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été, la gentille Molly. C'est elle même qui pense cela et se le récite comme une litanie devant les épreuves de sa propre vie. Elle était intelligente, mais pas brillante. Jolie, mais pas belle. Amusante, mais pas drôle. Oh, elle se plaisait quand même dans sa petite vie. Elle n'était pas une fille à problèmes. N'en avait pas vraiment eu non plus, pas de suffisamment conséquents pour qu'elle ne parvienne plus à gérer. Elle s'était tranquillement, sans accros installée à St Bart, ce n'était pas une solitaire ou une morbide de nature, mais sa morgue lui plaisait, ces quatre murs calmes empêchaient le monde de lui être hostile. Cependant, elle n'aspirait pas à plus. Bonne élève sans être première, elle avait passé tous ces examens et autres concours avec succès du premier coup. Ses patients n'étant pas bavards, elle avait eu tout le temps qui lui fallait pour réfléchir, se poser des questions et même laissé l'idée qu'elle n'était pas, n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais à la hauteur. Quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle arrêta tout net son mouvement, posa ses outils de travail et plaqua ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table en inox froid le visage blême, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, les yeux voilés et le souffle erratique. Elle finit par se passer une main sur le visage, certes, elle n'était pas à la hauteur, mais hors de question de se laisser abattre ! Envers et conte tout, surtout envers et contre elle, Molly se résigna. Elle acceptait cette évidence, elle s'obligeait à l'accepter. Molly Hooper ne se laissera pas faire. Alors, oui, forcément, quand elle rencontra Sherlock, et que tout c'était embrouillé en elle, ce n'était pas des sentiments, mais plutôt des sensations qui animaient ses pensées pour le détective consultant. Les quatre petits mots revinrent au galop sans crier gare. PAS. A. LA. HAUTEUR. Pas à la hauteur de l'intelligence de Sherlock, de le comprendre, de faire en sorte qu'il baisse les yeux sur elle et la considère à sa juste valeur, pas juste qu'il ne pose son regard sur elle quand il lui demandait quelque chose. Elle n'était même pas à la hauteur de compter pour cet homme qui avait surgi si étrangement dans sa vie petite vie bien rangée. Elle n'était pas non plus à la hauteur de John, ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, John, lui, savait interpréter Sherlock, et il y arrivait de mieux en mieux au fil du temps. Et puis, il y avait eu Jim, Jim Moriarty, James Moriarty. Naïve comme elle était, elle avait laissé Jim la séduire en un claquement de doigts, et elle l'avait laissé allumer ses grands yeux, mais une fois au courant pour le côté Moriarty, le côté grand vilain, Némésis de Sherlock, elle n'avait même pas tenté de comprendre, n'avait pas voulu entendre et n'avait pas voulu essayé d'être à la hauteur d'encaisser les informations qu'on lui faisait avaler sur son flirt. Elle avait cru avoir gagné, être sortie victorieuse en arrêtant de le voir. Sotte, quelle était sotte. Somme toute, ça l'avait effrayée. Seulement, elle avait fini par se remettre, avait repris son existence où elle l'avait laissée. Et quand Sherlock était venue la quérir ce fameux soir, lui avait demandé son aide, affirmé qu'il avait besoin d'elle, à elle de simplement souffler :

« - Mais, je ne suis pas à la hau..

Sherlock l'avait coupée, sérieux mais doux :

« - Bien sur que si Molly Hooper, vous êtes à la hauteur, qui d'autre pourrait bien l'être sinon vous ? »

* * *

Voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lu !

Si jamais vous avez des critiques, me semble que le boutons des reviews n'est pas bien loin o/

Bien à vous,

Neo


End file.
